Due to their good viewability, plasma display devices are increasingly being adopted as promising display panels (thin display devices). Further developments to achieve high definition and larger screens are in progress.
Plasma display devices can be roughly divided into two types: AC and DC driven types. With respect to discharge type, there are plane discharge and opposed discharge types. Currently, AC type plane discharge plasma display devices are the most commonly used because of their potential for high definition, larger screen size, and ease of production.
These AC type plane discharge plasma display devices are manufactured using the following process. First, a pair of transparent glass substrates are disposed facing each other to create a space for discharge in between, and electrodes are disposed on these glass substrates. Once assembled, these glass substrates are called a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “panel”). A panel module includes a chassis holding this panel and a display driving circuit block, attached to the chassis, that applies signals to the panel for display. A finished plasma display device refers to this panel module covered with a casing.
The above plasma display device can be manufactured in larger screen sizes more easily than other display devices such as liquid crystal displays and CRTs. In addition, it can achieve a sharper image than other large display devices. Accordingly, plasma display devices are increasingly being used as information display screens installed in locations where large audiences can view them, and for enjoying dynamic video images at home.
However, plasma display devices, although easy to manufacture in large-screen form, require large glass substrates, which are the major components of the panel. In addition, they generate a significant amount of heat during use because images are displayed by means of plasma discharge at selected cells. Accordingly, plasma display devices need countermeasures which were then not necessary in other display devices.
The manufacture of panels requires large-scale facilities. Accordingly, most display manufacturers recently purchase panel modules from panel manufacturers and attach other circuit blocks. They are then set in the casing to complete finished plasma display devices.
In this case, another countermeasure is needed to prevent panels from being damaged by impact during transportation of panel modules.